


No More War, No More Clothes

by BardsandNoble



Series: Jogan Week [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, dalton big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 23 - Jogan: Matching Clothes





	No More War, No More Clothes

“For god’s sake, Lo, go change. We’re  _ not _ going to be a couple that matches.”

 

Logan walked into the common room to the sight of his boyfriend wearing the same black muscle tank as him.

 

“Jules, that’s literally mine.”

 

“I know, you had two for some reason, and I wanted it. So I took it.”

 

“Why does that mean  _ I _ have to be the one to change?”

 

“Because you love me. And because, while I do appreciate  _ this _ ,” he gestured vaguely to Logan, running his eyes along his exposed arms, “I look good in this.”

 

And he did. The excess material resulting from their differences in height and build gathered around his hips, somehow accentuating them. The exposed skin through the sides of the shirt were awfully distracting, too. He looked so comfy yet so enticing that Logan really just wanted to kidnap him in bed the rest of the day for cuddles, and probably much more. Unfortunately, seeing as they had things to do today, Logan went back upstairs. Not to his own closet, but to Julian’s, as it was only fair. When he made his selection, he returned to the common room, but lingered in the entryway while he waited for Julian to notice.

 

“Finally ready?” Julian drawled without looking up from his phone. “And to think, you call  _ me _ -”

 

As he finally glanced up, Julian was actually speechless for a rare moment.

 

“Is there a problem, princess?” Logan smirked, and Julian just laughed incredulously as he stared shamelessly and appreciatively.

 

Logan had donned one of Julian’s simple, thin, white v-necks. Tight and low cut as the shirt was on Julian, it was even tighter considering Logan’s broader shoulders and larger arms. It even rode up a bit on Logan’s longer torso, exposing a sliver of skin.

 

He knew it was too much, that he wouldn’t actually go out in this, but he didn’t have to worry about it either way. After Julian had apparently had his fill of ogling, he strode over to Logan and pulled him by the hand back toward the stairs.

 

“Yeah, I think you need to take that off.”

 

“But I look good in it.”

  
“ _ That’s the problem _ .”


End file.
